The Charmed Life of Alyana Potter
by Secret-Author-Syria
Summary: all through her life, Alyana received gifts from an unknown benefactor, each with their own power. go with her as she fights to be who she is. rated for abuse, and other M stuff. nothing really graphic
1. prologue

**Hello readers.**

**This is a fanfic about Alyana potter, and the gifts she receives throughout her life. I came up with the idea one night, and it stuck with me.**

**So basically, Alyana receives a charm bracelet when she turns 11, and through out her time in Hogwarts, she receives charm for her bracelet, each with it's own special power.**

**Disclaimer: I don' own the Harry Potter characters, but maybe I do own Alyana.**

Alyana potter wasn't an ordinary girl. If you looked at er, you would have said that she had a unique sense of dress. It's not every day you see a girl walking around wearing such bright clothes. If you looked closer you would have noticed her eyes. Green as emeralds, and too old for their years. Her hair was pretty unique as well. How many people do you see with waist length hair that was black as ink with gold tints. If you had looked closer still, you would see that she walks with a confidence other girls her age don't possess.

But her story starts, a little earlier, back when she was just a little girl of 9, ignorant to the fact that she had magic. When she looked back later, the things that happened would change her life forever…

**Please R&R!**


	2. a start

**hello. this is the first chapter. please don't send bad reviews if you don't like it!**

Alyana potter woke up strangely early. This was odd for Aly, as she was usually to tired to wake up this early in the morning.

'_now why did I wake up?_' she wondered as she lay in the gloom, keeping still, so she wouldn't roll onto the scars on her back. Then it hit her. It was Dudley's birthday. '_just great. The only day I wake, it's the day i have more work. joy! well, now dudley's 10, and it means that he's gonna get that special gift of joining in on hurting Aly time! _

She got up, and decided that it was probably worth a shot to start on her chores. Maybe then her uncle might find it harder to have a reason to hit her, unless Dudley decided to be sadistic (_like he could even say the word_) and have her beaten for his birthday. early. Maybe she'd also be able to have some time to catch up her rest, and maybe she'd even be able to go to the library. It had been a while since she'd been, but at least she'd handed her books in on time.

Wincing, she quietly reached the wire hook she had made through the small air vent in the door, and gently pulled the latch, allowing the door to swing open. She regularly oiled the hinges, in case she woke the Dursleys. Tiptoeing out, she went to the kitchen, and found the table buried beneath presents. '_yay present mountain!_' she thought sarcastically.

They looked like they would topple over any moment, so she started to re arrange them, so they wouldn't, putting the biggest at the bottom. Looking at the clock, she judged it to be around 3 in the morning. It was four by the time she finished. She quietly pulled out all of the things for breakfast, then wandered off to make sure that there wasn't anything lying around the lounge room. It was full of wrapping paper and sticky tape, boxes lying around on the chairs and tables. Her relatives probably wanted to wake her up early to clean it, and then beat her for not having breakfast done. Well, they were a bit late. She quickly started to collect the boxes, filling one with the scraps of her Aunt and Uncles wrapping. she lugged them outside, but had to stop when a gash on her side opened up and started to ooze blood.

'great, even more to clean!' she said, as she struggled to the backyard. She stripped of her shirt, and used the hose to wash the excess blood away, before reaching behind one of the flower pots for a bandage roll. Unfortunately, while she was in the process of bandaging herself, she heard her aunts shriek.

"You filthy Brat! Where are you?" screamed her aunt.

Alyana quickly cut the roll, and tied up the bandage, before calling out to her aunt.

"I'm out here Aunt Petunia!" she called, although her voice shook with fear. Her came storming around the house, fury written in every line of her face.

"What are you doing?" hissed her aunt.

"I just had to clean up something," said Alyana, dearly hoping her aunt was in a good mood, "For Dudley's Birthday," she added in the hope that it would help.

"Fine, but if there is anything wrong, you'll pay, you little bitch!" hissed her aunt, before she turned and walked into the house. Alyana thanked whatever God that was up there, and walked into the house, wincin with each step, now that her wound had opened up.

She quickly finished up the lounge room, and started on the breakfast, as her aunt walked up the stairs to wake her disgusting cousin. She had the bacon done by the time her cousin lumbered down the stairs. He scowled at her, but soon forgot her when he saw his mound of presents. Using the ladder that Aly had forgotten to put away, he reached for the top present.

Aly tried to ignore his feverish unwrapping and exclamations of what he'd gotten, and attempted to focus on the breakfast. By the time her uncle came down, she had everything done, and she quietly sat in the corner, having hidden some bacon in her pocket. She waited quietly for her uncle to chuck her something, and hoped it wouldn't be the vase.

"Happy birthday!" called Vernon as soon as he saw his pig of a son, "You're a young man now, being 10,"

She was in luck, as he only chucked some toast at her, and demanded more coffee. Wolfing down the toast in record time, she poured her uncle his coffee, and went off to start cleaning up all the wrapping paper. The phone rang, as it always did on Dudley's birthday. She ignored, and continued shuffling around the room after the shiny pieces of wrapping paper. Dudley had a habit of ripping the paper to tiny pieces in order to make it harder for her. To her immense surprise, Petunia walked in without the phone.

"Bad news Vernon," said Petunia, "Mrs Figgs broken her leg. She can't take the brat,"

For the first time in a long time, Aly felt her heart swell with happiness, finally, a chance to actually have a good day. She looked up with hope, but when Dudledy kicked her, she quickly got back to work, in case her aunt or uncle decided to take their displeasure out on her. usually on dudley's birthday, his parents would take him and a freind out to a special place where the two of them would have fun all day, while Aly was left with a neighbor. this year, as with the previous years, she was supposed to have been left with Mrs Figg, the batty old lady fro down the street.

"why don't we leave her with Marge?" grunted Vernon.

"Don't be silly, she hates the brat," said Petunia.

"What about that friend of your, Yvonne? She's not that bad," said Vernon, which Aly knew to mean that Yvonne was in on the whole 'hate Aly' thing.

"On vacation in Marjoca" said Petunia.

"You could leave me here," said Aly quietly.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" asked Vernon, sneering at her.

"We could lock her in the car," said Dudley.

"That car is new," said Vernon.

"Wait!" said Petunia, "There's a new man on the block. He can take care of her,"

Vernon nodded, and Aly soon found herself being dragged down the road in the only good clothes she owned. A baggy t-shirt, and a faded pair of jeans. They stopped at house no. 7, and Uncle Vernon knocked smartly on the door. A young man looked out.

"How may I help you?" he asked, with a strange accent.

"I'm sorry, but my wife and I have to go out for the day. We were wondering if you could take care of our neice," said Uncle Vernon. This was one of the only times that Aly heard her uncle ever being polite.

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't," said the man, looking surprised, "I have unpacking to do,"

"I can help," said Aly qickly. She didn't want to be the reason the Dursley's didn't go out. That never ended well.

"I'm sorry, but…" before the man could finish however, Vernon had already left Aly there, and had managed to get into his car.

"It doesn't matter, I can go to the park or something," said Aly, when the man stood there in shock.

"But your just a little girl!" protested the man.

"I've done it loads of times," said Aly with a shrug, "Besides, I was hoping to go to the library,"

"Why don't you come in," said thr man with a sigh, hold the door open. When she looked around, she saw that the house was already fully furnished.

"you lied to him," accused Aly.

"I'm sorry, but I did have plans," said the man, looking sheepish.

"Don't be sorry. My uncles just a pig," she wandered over to look at a painting of a castle. It was set in the night, overlooking a lake. The artist was probably on a boat, or a small island. Everywindow was lit up, and the outlines of the towers were just visible against the stars.

"This is a pretty painting," said Aly.

"It was my brother in laws," said the man, "He left it to me after he died,"

"I'm sorry," said Aly.

"it's alright," said the man.

"Why don't you come and have something to eat," said the man.

"I thought you had plans," said Aly.

"They included sitting down with a cup of tea and a good book," said the Man, and Aly giggled.

"What's your name?" asked Aly, as she followed him into a shining kitchen.

"Michael Blake," said the man, "But just call me Kael,"

"Not Mike?" asked Aly.

"No. I never liked the name mike. It's too ordinary," said Kael, pulling out two teacups.

"I'm Aly," Said Aly, smiling at him.

She had a feeling that she might actually have fun.

**well, this is all for now. i'll have the next chapter up in a bit.**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**S.A. Syria**


	3. secrets

**Hello readers. **

**I would like to say sorry for the short chapters, but you'll have to wait for a bit if you want longer ones.**

**For my revies, so far, I only have 1 review. This is kinda sad, especially when they called my story a joke. If you don't have anything nice to say, please don't review.**

**Secondly, to all the people who put my story on their favorties and story alerts list, thank you so much. Please review if you have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own the characters, but I think that there's a possibility that I might own Aly!**

**Thanks,**

**S.A. Syria**

Later that evening, when Aly came home, she found that the house was a mess, from all of Dudley's friends. Luckily, they hadn't gone into her cupboard thanks to the spiders in there. As soon as her aunt saw her, she was put to work cleaning up.

"Why are you late?" screeched her aunt.

"I was really busy helping Mr Blake, and he wouldn't let me leave," said Aly, hoping that Kael would play along if her aunt decided to call up.

"Very well. Get started on this room, then you can make us dinner," snapped her aunt, before she went upstairs. Aly cleaned up the room as fast as one could with a great big gash down her side, thinking about the day she had. Kael had been very nice, and had showed her his collection of carved ships. Then he'd taken her to the library, after she had mentioned that she hadn't been for a while. He had gotten her some good books.

Later, that night, after her aunt and uncle had fallen asleep; Aly quietly slipped out to the park, and sat on the swings, lost in thought. No-one had been nice to her like that before, except for Mrs Figg, but that was because she was a lonely old woman. Kael made her feel happy and wanted, and for a moment, Alyana Potter wished that she had been put on his doorstep, rather than the Dursleys. She quickly squashed that. She didn't want any problems.

She heard a twig snap behind her, and she spun around, peering into the gloom to see who was there.

"Who's there?" she called out, ignoring the quiver in her voice.

"What are you doing here Aly?" asked Kael, stepping out of the shadows. Aly let out a small shriek, and fell off the swing, causing the older man to laugh.

"It's not funny!" mumbled Aly, blushing slightly. She stood up, and winced when her side twinged. Unfortunately, Kael saw.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Aly defensively.

"No you are not!" said Kael, kneeling in front of her, "Let me see,"

"No, I'm fine! I swear!" said Aly, starting to panic.

'_What if he sees? He'll hate me! He'll call me a freak, and he won't want to see me!'_

"No you're not. You are bleeding!" said Kael forcefully. Gently he pulled her close, and he lifted the hem of her shirt. He caught a glimpse of a blood-soaked bandage before she pulled away.

"Please," whisper Aly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I'm not going to hurt you Aly. I want to help," said Kael. She shook her head, and tried to back away.

"Please Aly. I can help," said Kael. He slowly walked forward, crouching in front of her again. She let him move her arms, and lift the hem of her shirt again. When he saw the bandage, he gently lifted it, revealing the large gash going down her side.

he gasped. he was a gentle man, and he couldn't believe that any child would have to deal with this kind of a wound, especially not a sweet and beautiful child like Aly.

"Aly, who did this?" he asked quietly, as he gently put the bandage in place.

"No-one," said Aly, looking away.

"Someone did do this Aly," said Kael, gently pulling her close, "Who?"

"My uncle," whispered Aly so quietly that he almost missed it.

**Well, this is a sort of cliffy. If you want Kael's reaction, you'll have to wait for a bit.**

**Please R&R, but no flames!**


	4. AN sorry

Hello!

I noticed some errors in my other chapters, and I have decided to correct them. Also, I have decided to change the timeline a bit so I can add in an extra part to the plot.

Please don't yell! But I will have the next chapter up maybe later tonight, or tomorrow. It depends on how long it goes for.

Thanks!

S.A. Syria


	5. a year later

**Hello every one!**

**I'm really sorry, but this chapter doesn't actually contain Kael's reaction, cause that would have taken too long, and this is going to be a really long fic any way (if I ever get around to finishing it before I die or get a job).**

**Any way, sorry for taking so long, but I have been really busy with exams, and stuff, plus my parents are going through a really bad period, so I haven't looked at my laptop in ages.**

**Well, here we go!**

"Aly! Get up!" roared Kael from downstairs. Aly woke with a start, and fell out of bed with a load thump that echoed through the old house.

"Alyana Potter! If I have to come up there…." Yelled Kael.

"I'm up! I'm up!" called Aly quickly. The last time Kael had come up, she had been drenched in ice water and the time before that, she'd been carried out to the pool.

Stumbling over to the bathroom, Aly pulled her hair out of its incredibly messy bun, which now resembled a rat's nest. She brushed her hair, and washed her face before trudging downstairs to meet a grinning Kael.

"I swear you only wake me up this early to torture me," grumbled Aly, pushing past him to grab some pancakes from off the platter that Kael had prepared. Even though neither of them could eat that much, he still made enough food to feed a family of 15. The rest went to the orphanage next door.

"It's the only joy I get," said Kael.

"You don't need too much to make you happy," smirked Aly, dodging the shoe that had come flying with practised ease. It hit the vase of flowers that was standing on the window sill.

"Now look what you did," said Aly with a straight face.

"You started it by insulting my intelligence," said Kael, ignoring the grin that had broken out on her face.

"There's not much to insult," giggled Aly. She got a glare in response, as she was standing in front of his collection of vases.

"You are so lucky the vase didn't break," growled Kael, caressing the vase that had landed on the floor.

"But the flowers did," Aly pointed out.

"We'll buy new ones," said Kael.

They settled down for breakfast, arguing happily with one another, before setting out for the day to make their deliveries to the orphanage, before heading to the library.

It had been over a year since Aly and Kael had met, and things had changed drastically from that day. After hearing her terrified admittance, Kael had slowly coaxed out the whole story. Once he had all the details, he had taken her to his house, and had called the police on a case of child abuse. All it had taken was a few accounts from other children who had been bullied by Dudley Dursley (they had seen the opportunity, and had leapt for it) an account from Aly and an admittance from a stupid and angry Vernon Dursley, and Petunia and Vernon had been sentenced for life, while Dudley had been sent to a foster home. As it turned out, Aly was actually quite wealthy, and her parents had set up a trust fund for her, which the Dursleys had been dipping into. It wasn't long before all the money had been returned, and the account frozen until Aly came of age. A small bribe and the whole matter was hidden and closed. A month later, and Kael had gained guardianship of her, and they had moved to another part of London. Aly didn't know why, but there was something that she trusted about Kael.

Now, he worked as an accountant for an orphanage, ran errands for the matron, and spoiled Aly outrageously, which she objected to whenever he went overboard, which was frequently.

after picking up some new books for the kids, they headed to a shop that was tucked in between the library and a park. it was filled with old collectibles, antiques and art items, making it a favorite of Kael

"Aly, what do you think of this?" asked Kael, holding up a lovely painting of a small forest clearing with several deer drinking from a small stream, and a fawn rolling in the grass.

"It's lovely," smiled Aly.

"Well then, Happy one month to your birthday," grinned Kael.

"What? That doesn't make sense Kael. Why don't you just hold it to my birthday, and I'll make some room among the other paintings hung up around my room," smiled Aly.

As it turned out, Kael loved Art, and had a magnificent collection of vases, which he kept in the kitchen and lounge, and an enormous amount of paintings that were hung up around the house and the orphanage.

"But…" protested Kael.

"Fine, but I'll only hang it up after I find some place for it," said Aly. She often wondered who the adult was. After a few months, they had gotten used to one another, and their rather strange relationship had sprung up.

"Great. Now let me go find that vase, and we'll be out of here," said Kael. He often found other vases to add to his collection.

She bent over the pile of books the store had to offer, but turned them down. They were all rather bad romance novels, and Kael seemed to draw the line at romance novels unless he had read them first. Since he disliked reading (to put it mildly) it was very rare that she ever read romance novels.

She wandered on and soon found herself amongst a collection of lamp stands. Smiling as she caught sight of a lamp stand comprised of a bear holding a flame, rather like the American Lady Liberty.

Turning to go, she stopped at the sound of a haunting melody. She turned again, and looked around. Then, nestled between two rather stuffy porcelain lamps, was a small box.

**Hello!**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R, cause I have only, like, three reviews, and I know so many of you have added me to your story alerts list!**

**By they way, thank you to the lovely reviewer who said I had potential in the story!**

**S. **


	6. a letter

**Sorry for being so late!**

Puzzled, Aly walked over to the box, pulling it out from in between the two lamps. It was small, as wide as her two palms, and about four inches high. The top was carved with a rose in the center, and vines and snakes twining around it. She gently opened the lid, and the haunting tune gently rang out. It was obviously a jewelry box, equipped for a bracelet or two, a few necklaces, a few rings and a few earrings. The box was beautiful, and Aly found herself wanting to have it.

'_Kael won't mind. He gets me loads of stuff anyway, and the tune is really nice. Besides, he'll probably start buying me jewelry anyway,_' she though, as she gently shut the lid.

Determinedly, she walked off in search of Kael, and found him standing with the store manager, arguing heatedly over the vase. After he had finished his argument, winning after several moments, she pulled out her cutest face and the box, and instantly won the box as a birthday present. When she protested, he said that she didn't need the box immediately, and she already had a one month present.

"So, why did you want the box?" asked Kael, as they walked back home.

"It was pretty, and the tune was nice," said Aly, shrugging.

"Alright, but you know what this means," said Kael.

"What?" asked Aly suspiciously.

"You're getting jewelry for you birthday," said Kael.

"Two things," said Aly, "first, you don't have my present as yet?"

"uhh…" said Kael, but Aly interrupted him.

"and second, are you gay?" this was a common argument point for Aly.

"no!" said Kael.

"then why do you insist on buying me jewelry?" asked Aly.

"Because you're a little girl, and I might as well start now, before going broke when you're older," said Kael.

"fine, but nothing tacky," said Aly, shuddering as she thought of the gaudy bracelet Kael had bought the year before, cluttered up with chunky pink jewels of varying shades.

"alright," said Kael, happily, and Aly wondered whether or not he was slightly insane.

They got home to find several letters lying on the floor of the hall, and Aly picked the bundle up, and they moved on to the kitchen.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Kael, as he pulled out the things for lunch.

"About what?" asked Aly, pushing him into a chair. She had discovered on her first day with Kael that he was horrible at making any meal other than breakfast.

"About your school," said Kael.

"I want to go to Carshalton girl's school," said Aly.

"Why?" asked Kael.

"Because they have a good art program," said Aly.

"Well, as good as it is, I'm afraid that's not where you're going," said Kael.

"what?" asked Aly, shocked.

"well, you see, it's kind of complicated," said Kael.

"try and explain it then said Aly.

"Well, you know all those weird things you do, like floating the sugar over to you," said Kael.

"Yeah.

"Well, it's magic,"

"no, I thought it was the force,"

"funny," said Kael, "Any way, my sister could do magic as well,"

"Really?" asked Aly.

"and she went to a secret school to learn magic," said Kael, now looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Really?" asked Aly, "And that's where I'm going?"

"Well, I would assume so," said Kael, "They send you a letter,"

"So, I'm going to go to some secret school to learn magic, like you're sister?" asked Aly.

"Yeah," said Kael.

"Is this a joke?" asked Aly.

"No!" said Kael, "The letter should come soon,"

"why?" asked Aly.

"Because it always comes when you're 11," said Kael.

Aly huffed and looked through the mail, just to appease him. Guess he was stranger than she thought. Suddenly, she caught sight of a letter addressed to her.

"Ms. Alyanna Potter,

The second bedroom

17 Oakhill road, Sutton

She turned the letter over to see a wax seal with a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion surrounding the letter H.

"hah! That's it!" said Kael.

"Coincidence?" asked Aly.

"Yes," grumbled Kael, causing Aly to laugh.

"Go on, open it," said Kael.

She opened the letter and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**PS. This letter is a portkey, and will transport you too my office.**

**Sincerely**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Aly dropped the letter, and it suddenly glowed blue vanishing with a small pop.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Aly.

"No," said Kael, "Sarah's didn't,"

"So now, I have a potential kidnapper, and a new school," said Aly.

"Surprise," offered Kael weakly.

"That was a horrible surprise," said Aly, "You need to work on it,"

"I'll practice on the cat," said Kael.

"What cat?" asked Aly.

"I'll get one," said Kael, "Eventually,"

"you're impossible," said Aly.

"Only to match you," said Kael, "I sometimes wonder how peaceful it would have been if I had stayed alone,"

"And how boring," said Aly.

The house was filled with laughter.

**Well, what did you think?**

**By the way, sorry for taking so long, but I a cold, and I spent two weeks in bed asleep. Please don't be mad. This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I'll get into the flow by the time she reaches Hogwarts. It's just a bit hard coming up with a whole new plotline.**

**Anyway, please please please review. I have so many people reading the story, but next to no reviews!**


	7. you mean it's real?

**Hey! I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really busy, what with exams, and school work, and Christmas.**

**So here's the new chapter, I which we see a new, and exciting character enter!**

**Well, sorta…**

**I guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter peoples, but Aly is mine! And so's Kael. But yeah, the rest is JK's**

It was a week later before Aly and Kael received correspondence from the school again. This time, it was in the form of an old woman, who looked as if she had forgotten to grow old and die.

It started in the morning, when Aly was woken up by a sharp rap on the door. Sleepily, she climbed out of bed, before checking to see if Kael was awake. To her annoyance, the man was still in bed snoring. It looked like she was going to have to go down stairs and open the door.

A knock sounded again.

"I'm coming!" called Aly sleepily, as she trudged down the stairs.

She opened the door, and blinked at the sight of an old woman in a stiff collared dress that reached to the floor.

"Can I help you?" asked Aly, her brain finally starting to work.

"I'm looking for Alyana Potter," said the woman briskly, although the way she looked at Aly suggested she already knew who Aly was.

"That's me," said Aly, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the acceptance letter you may have received in the mail a week ago," said the old woman.

"Uh, sure," said Aly, frowning, "Why don't you come in, and I'll go wake Kael up,"

The woman nodded, and walked in. after she had seen the woman seated in the lounge with a cup of tea, Aly wandered back upstairs to wake Kael up. Along the way, she stopped by the kitchen to fill up a large bucket of cold water.

Quietly, she slipped into Kael's room, and set the bucket on the floor. She reached over and shook Kael's shoulder.

"Kael, wake up," said Aly. Kael only grunted and rolled over, mumbling something about the sacredness of Saturday's.

Aly grinned and reached for the bucket, grunting slightly under the weight as she lifted it. She held it over Kael, counted to three, and then tipped it over to give Kael a cold wake up call.

Kael sat up with a yell, turning around to glare at the giggling Aly.

"Alyana potter!" yelled Kael, "You are in so much trouble!"

Aly shrieked and bolted for the door, running down the stairs to get to the lounge.

"Don't say anything," she whispered to the old lady, who was looking shocked, before she climbed under one of the couches. She watched in amusement as Kael charged into the room before coming to an abrupt standstill.

"Uh, hi," he said, looking at the old lady.

"Hello," she said.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing in my lounge?" he asked.

"Alyana invited me in," said the old woman.

"That reminds me," said Kael, "Do you know where she hid?"

"Why would I tell you?" asked the old woman.

"She woke me up with a bucket of cold water. I was hoping to dunk her into the pool," said Kael, "By the way, I'm Mikael Blake. I'm the manager of the orphanage next door,"

"I see," said the old woman.

"Sorry about the mess," said Kael, "I'm not that good with managing a house,"

"He only manages the orphanage because that's all he can manage," giggled Aly from under the sofa, "If you gave him any more he'd have a panic attack,"

"Gotcha!" said Kael, reaching under the sofa to pull Aly out.

"Hey!" said Aly.

"Mr Blake!" said the old woman, "I must ask you to listen,"

"Uh sure," said Kael, putting Aly down. She huffed at him, and promptly sat herself on the furthest couch from him.

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the old woman, "And I am here for Alyana Potter's placement,"

"See, I told you it was real," said Kael, looking smug.

"I never said I didn't believe you," said Aly, "by the way, is my letter supposed to disappear?" she asked the professor.

"No," said McGonagall, looking slightly abashed, "but circumstances forced our hands,"

"What circumstances?" asked Kael.

"Ms Potter's parents were much respected in the magical community," said the old woman, "After their death, we made it our highest priority to keep their daughter safe. After she went missing we tried whatever we could to bring her back,"

"You're definition of safe leaves a lot to be desired," said Kael coldly.

"I don't understand what you mean," said McGonagall.

"You left me with my aunt and uncle, right?" asked Aly. McGonagall nodded.

"They hated me," said Aly, suddenly angry, "They liked to make me do all the house work, and I was my uncles punching bag,"

"It was lucky I found Aly," said Kael, "Otherwise, I worry that they might have killed her,"

"I didn't know," said McGonagall, "I was assured that she would be safe,"

"I was very far from safe," said Aly.

"I pushed a child abuse case against the Dursleys, and then adopted Aly," said Kael, "That's why you probably thought she went missing,"

There was silence in the house for a while.

"I am sorry, but you don't seem to be surprised about magic," said McGonagall finally breaking the silence.

"My sister was a witch," said Kael, obviously relieved at the change of subject, "She told me all about that great school of hers. After I got Aly, and she started to show signs of magic, I waited for the letter,"

"I see," said McGonagall, "then I suppose you know all about the rules we keep about magic,"

"What rules?" asked Aly.

"If you had listened, you would know," said Kael.

"Oh you mean the rules you were telling me when I was making lunch on Saturday?" asked Aly.

"Yes," sighed Kael, putting on his mournful face, "I honestly don't know why I still try,"

"Anyway, we expect you to keep your magic a secret from other muggles," said McGonagall, now looking amused,

"What's a Muggle?" asked Aly.

"Me," said Kael.

"There aren't that many of you," said Aly.

"No, he means people without magic," said McGonagall.

"Oh," said Aly.

"I have here your supply list, the school letter, and your train ticket. I will also be helping the two of you to buy whatever you need,"

"By the way, what are the school expenses?" asked Kael, "We're a bit short of money,"

"You won't have to worry about money," chuckled McGonagall, "Alyana's trust fund will cover everything,"

"I have a trust fund?" asked Aly, wide eyed.

"Yes," said McGonagall, "You're parents left everything to you,"

"But how much is that?" asked Aly.

"The entire Potter fortune. You are about the third richest in Britain. In the magical community at any rate," said McGonagall, leaving Aly and Kael stupefied.

"Really?" squeaked Aly.

"Don't you know anything of your parents?" asked McGonagall.

"I know that they died when I was one, and my aunt and uncle told me they died in a car accident," said Aly.

"A car accident," said McGonagall, now looking as if she might like to break something, "That is an absolute scandal,"

"Why?" asked Kael.

"Lily and James Potter were heroes, their deaths known throughout the wizarding world. I would have thought your aunt and uncle would have told you something," said McGonagall.

"They didn't even tell her about magic," said Kael.

"My parents were heroes?" asked Aly.

"Yes," said McGonagall, "I see I will have to explain. It will be a disaster if you walk into Hogwarts without knowing your own history,"

"Okay,"

"I'll start with who they were," said McGonagall.

"James and lily were two of my brightest students. Lily was a charms mistress, and James was a master in Transfiguration," started McGonagall.

"What's Transfiguration and charms?" asked Aly, looking intrigued.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait until you receive your school books to find that out," said McGonagall.

"Okay," said Aly.

"Well, Lily and James married two years out of school, and a year later they had you," said McGonagall, "That was around the time that they went into hiding,"

"Why did they go into hiding?" asked Aly.

"During the time, there was a dark lord at large," said McGonagall, "It was a dark time, and thousands of innocents perished, magical and non-magical alike. He was perhaps the strongest in Europe since perhaps Salazar Slytherin,"

"Who was he?" asked Aly.

"Honestly Aly," sighed Kael, "Can you stop interrupting,"

"It's quite alright," said McGonagall, smiling slightly, "You will find out about Salazar Slytherin in school,"

"Alright," said Aly, "So, you were saying about the dark Lord?"

**I'm gonna leave it there. I know it's a bit of a cliffy. But my writers block has been acting up, and I can't get past here.**

**Just insert your own version of McGonagall telling Aly about the fall of Voldemort.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**Next chapter: shopping for supplies!**


	8. Important AN

Hello my lovelies!

This is an incredible important notice.

I know I should have posted this earlier in the year, but I have had literally no time. It is no my year eleven (I'm Australian, so this is important) and I now have to dedicate the majority of my time to my studies for my WACE next year. Because of this my stories are now being put on the backburner. I will be continuing my stories, so don't panic, but they will be on a sort of hiatus for two years.

I will attempt to update when I can, but don't expect much for the next two years. Please don't be mad, and I hope you stick with me.

Thanks SA Syria


End file.
